gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Baller LE
|related = Huntley Sport Huntley }} The Baller LE is a luxury four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Update. __TOC__ Design The Baller LE is a L'imited '''E'dition version of the Baller (second generation). It features an updated frontal and rear fascia, with new grilles and carbon-fiber parts on the window pillars and the sides. It is now based on the Range Rover Sport SVR. In the frontal area, the grille has now been made shorter in height. The chrome stripes across the grille are now blacked out in what appears to be carbon fibre - a strong yet light weight material used widely across this vehicle's aesthetics. The bumper grilles on the sides are now quadrilateral shaped - almost like an arrow, rather than the original pentagonal shaped grilles. Two sets of LED strips are now found in each grille instead of one. The thickness of the bar dividing the main radiator grille and the underside cosmetic grille is now smaller so the underside grille can be made bigger, which now features carbon fibre sheets dividing the main area into 3 elements. The original black trimming around the bottom of the bumper is now finished in white, and the black spacing between the grille area is now filled in with the continuation of the white bumper replacement. In the side profiling, only one notable adjustment has been made; the original chrome-finished body-line piece that begins with a rectangular shape behind the front fender is now carbon-fibre, bearing the black stripe pattern, however the three drawing lines found on the chrome rectangular shape still remain on the carbon fibre replacement. The alloy wheels are now resprayed to black by default, featuring unique 10 spoke wheels rims which are split into 2-blade forks, totaling in 20 separated spokes. The wheels are finished with a chrome lining around the edge, and 5 bolts are fitted in the center. Red-brake disks are found replacing the original gray disks. In the rear, several differences are found, which can be hard to notice at first glance; just like the front bumper, the black trim is now finished in white as a continuation with the rest of the trim. The unused red-foglights are now removed and make way for a larger rear area with new twin exit, twin exhausts, which are now black-tipped. Compared with the enhanced version interior of the second generation Baller, the only default adjustment is the colour of the dashboard clock components, which are now white. The trim of the entire dash, seats and interior door panels can be resprayed to the player's desire at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Baller performs much better than the previous versions of the Baller. As well as having an upgraded engine (where it sounds smoother, being more like a V10), it has improved handling and braking. Acceleration is a major improvement from the last variants, where it now has a better acceleration rate, thanks to what seems to be better traction combined with the all wheel drive layout. The top speed doesn't seem to have increased too much, however, it can be noted on the first person speedometers to reach 100 mph, as oppose to the 95 mph topped by the standard Ballers. Though the engine model doesn't feature any manifolds, the engine cover displays what appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, fitted in a front engine, all wheel drive layout, longitudinally. The engine sound is now slightly higher pitched, smoother, and of higher performance. It is similar to that of a high-revving V8, or low-revving, flatplane V10 which silencers. The vehicle features gentle suspension and great traction, meaning the ride is comfortable. According to the website, the vehicle is powered by a 530 bhp 5000cc V8 engine, accelerating it from 0 to 60 mph in just 7 seconds, an impressive speed for an SUV of this size. Its top speed is stated to be 160 mph, which is again very impressive. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) V10 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = }} Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $149,000. Image Gallery BallervBallerLE-GTAV-Front.png|Comparison between a stock Baller and stock Baller LE. (Side and Rear) BallerLE-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Baller LE on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BallerLE-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Baller LE on Legendary Motorsport. =Baller LE (Armored)= |related = Huntley Sport Huntley }} The Baller LE (Armored) is an armored luxury four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Update. Design The Baller LE Armored is a L'imited '''E'dition version of the Baller (second generation). It features an updated frontal and rear fascia, with new grilles and carbon-fiber parts on the window pillars and the sides. It is now based on the Range Rover Sport SVR. The front windows are now somewhat resistant to bullets, but will still not fail to shatter and cause the player to be injured by gunfire eventually. The bullet resistant glass takes several rounds of gunfire, but will shatter easily on a front collision if already damaged. In the side profiling, the original chrome-finished body-line piece found on the Baller that begins with a rectangular shape behind the front fender is now carbon-fibre, bearing the black stripe pattern, however the three drawing lines found on the chrome rectangular shape still remain on the carbon fibre replacement. The main difference between the Baller LE and the Baller LE Armored is of course the armor: the vehicle now features large amounts of armored padding fitted into the door panels, leaving a unique embossing mark. The side windows are now surrounded by armored pillars and trims, similar to that of the front window, which are designed to deflect bullets away from the window - if this fails, the bullet-resistant glass will also deflect bullets to a certain extent. The alloy wheels are now replaced with heavy duty steel wheels, reinforced to withstand extreme damage. The tyres are now custom off-road and bulletproof by default, fitting its armored characteristics. Again, the rear windows are also reinforced with armor platting surrounding the entire windscreen, and bullet resistant glass with medium resistance replaces the original glass. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The armored variant of the Baller LE has a lower acceleration rate, and due to weight increase, has slightly worse handling, however, braking seems to be slightly more responsive. There seems to be a notable difference in acceleration between the LE and LE Armored. Though the engine model doesn't feature any manifolds, the engine cover displays what appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, fitted in a front engine, all wheel drive layout, longitudinally. The engine sound is now slightly higher pitched, smoother, and of higher performance. It is similar to that of a high-revving V8, or low-revving, flatplane V10 which silencers. The vehicle features gentle suspension and great traction, meaning the ride is comfortable yet deadly to other road-users when used as a ramming vehicle. According to the website, the vehicle is powered by a 530 bhp 5000cc V8 engine, accelerating it from 0 to 60 mph in just 9 seconds, which, considering its weight, is still impressive. Its top speed is stated to be 120 mph, 40 mph slower than the Baller LE is stated to be. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) V10 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = }} Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $374,000. Image Gallery BallerLEArmored-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Baller LE (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BallerLEArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Baller LE (Armored) on Legendary Motorsport. Trivia ;Baller LE *The default radio station for the Baller LE is West Coast Classics. ;Baller LE (Armored) * The Baller LE (Armored) and Baller LE LWB (Armored) variants can survive two RPG shots before exploding with the second one exploding it. See Also *Baller - Standard versions. *Baller LE LWB - Long wheelbase variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Gallivanter Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armored Vehicles